Come Pretty Gon
by NoodlePie13
Summary: The result of Hisoka's boredom is nothing short of terrifying for Gon and Killua, especially Gon. Because everyone knows clowns aren't supposed to sing... Crackfic Based on the song "Come Pretty Love"


**This is my first ever HxH fanfic! :) So go easy on me!**

**This based off of the song, "Come Pretty Love". This story is the product of my weird brain and the randomness between my friend and I. Which means characters _will _be OoC. You have been warned. :P**

**Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Come Pretty Love doesn't belong to me either.**

All he wanted was to buy some chocolates, he didn't even feel bad about raiding the shelves empty of all the chocolates, but he wasn't expecting to return back to Gon's room to complete chaos. The room's they stayed in at Heaven's Arena was small, but Gon was nowhere to be found. Except there was one other person in the room staring at him with a sneer. This strange person that was in the center of the front room with his hands on his hips, which were suspiciously jutting outward…

All his movement stopped, and he debated whether or not he should drop his pile of chocolates and run‒but that meant leaving his chocolates behind‒or try to find and save Gon from his possibly impending doom. The former one sounded a lot safer, despite the fact that he'd be sacrificing his latest score of chocolates, but the latter one was best. He had to save his best friend Gon!

"Hello, my unripe fruit!" sang the not-so-stranger, Hisoka.

"GON!" Killua slowly shouted, in hopes that his dear friend was still alive, all while trying to keep a sharp, trained eye on the intruder. Who knows what Hisoka did to that poor boy. When he received no response from his innocent friend, he turned to Hisoka with a deadly glare that only appeared to excite the creepy, unwelcomed guest. "Where. Is. Gon?"

Before Hisoka could respond, a tumbling crash sounded from the bathroom next to them. There was no spare time to question and/or investigate the noise, because Gon suddenly came bursting out from the bathroom at a dead sprint. "KILLUA! SAVE ME!"

Killua hardly had time to breathe before Gon swiped the white-haired boy over his shoulder and sprinted out of the room and away from the creepy Hisoka who was watching them from afar with amusement. Had it been any other person besides Gon, Killua would have been royally upset at the boy. For one reason, and one reason only. He dropped his chocolate. Fortunately for Gon, he was not an enemy of Killua.

Killua looked up just in time to see Hisoka stepping out of their room behind them as Gon ran. He saw Hisoka slowly raise a finger towards their retreating forms and for some unknown reason, his senses told him that it didn't mean anything good.

"Gon, run!" He screamed, forgetting the fact that Gon was already running and that said boy was carrying him unceremoniously over his shoulder.

Gon didn't reply, instead he kept running until he found the elevator. Once they were in the elevator and could see Hisoka slowly approaching the elevator, Gon set Killua down and desperately hit a random number on the number pad in front of them hoping that Hisoka didn't make it in time. Much to the two's relief, Hisoka was still several feet away from the elevator by the time the elevator doors closed and started descending to a lower floor.

While it descended, Killua turned to a panting Gon. "What happened?"

Gon held up a finger, signalling Killua to wait. Killua waited impatiently. Finally, Gon seemed to have caught his breath. "I was practicing my nen like I promised, when a knock came at the door…"

"And you answered it!?" Killua demanded, giving Gon a not-so-subtle whack to the back of his head. "Baka!"

Gon pouted and rubbed the spot that now sported a large bump. "I thought that maybe I locked the door and you couldn't get in or Zushi was visiting!"

Killua had to resist whacking his friend once more. Sometimes he swore that the boy never used his brain. "So you think letting Hisoka in was okay?"

"No," Gon protested eying the floor they were currently passing, "I opened it because I honestly thought it was Zushi!"

Now Killua really had to wonder if Gon even had a brain. "How on earth does Hisoka sound like Zushi?"

Gon's response was cut off as soon as the pair reach their designation. The doors opened swiftly after a slight 'ding!'. Killua held Gon back for his protection as he glanced outside the doors for any signs of Hisoka. Once he deemed their escape safe, he pulled Gon out along side him and this time took the lead as they ran. His senses still told him that they were not in the clear, and that there was something they should be worried about, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

Without even a glance at what floor they were at, Killua practically dragged Gon behind him as he sprinted ahead and into a nearby closet that was fortunately unlocked. The two took a few moments to catch their breath.

"Did you see what floor we are on?" Killua asked, hopeful that for once, Gon was smart enough to catch something as simple as that.

Gon shook his head. "No, I just pressed a random floor…"

Killua sighed softly, calming himself down. It wasn't Gon's fault, he told himself. His next response was cut off by a faint noise off in the distance. At first he was unsure what it was, but only moments later, he realized what was happening.

The soft noise soon became coherent enough to be comprehended as a tune. Killua quickly shushed Gon and leaned his ear against the door. Gon, after a soft look of curiosity, joined Killua's side and listened in as well. The noise was far enough away to the point where they guessed it was from the other side of the hallway, where they originally came from. It was ever-so-slowly getting louder and louder.

Gon soon paled as he heard the words being spoken, or even worse, sung, by none other than, Hisoka.

Those words being:

"_Come come pretty Gon, come come come! Come come pretty Gone, I want some!"_

The words were repeated over and over again in an upbeat tune that sent shivers down Gon's spine as well as Killua's. The song was sung all while it sounded as if Hisoka himself was only feet away from them. This caused Killua to wonder if this was what he was so afraid of earlier. His unknown knowledge that escaping was impossible. Some how even if they did everything to hide their presence, Hisoka would somehow find him.

"Killua!" Gon cried out weakly, "Save me!"

"Shut up, baka!" Killua scolded, not holding back this time when he whacked Gon on the back of his head, adding to the previous bump. Gon whined loudly, earning him one last strike to the back of his head.

By this time Killua knew that their hiding spot had been compromised due to Gon's lack of brain usage, and that something had to be done. Before he decided that running was his only option, he threw the still whining Gon over his shoulders.

"_Come come pretty Gon, come come come! Come come pretty Gon, I want SOME!" _Hisoka's (not)_lovely_ song was soon right outside the closet door. At this point, there was no doubt that the creepy clown known as Hisoka knew where they were hiding.

Without a second thought, Killua shoved the door open to reveal Hisoka standing in the same position as earlier when he walked into Gon's room. Why Hisoka felt the need to do that, Killua didn't know, nor did he want to know. He just focused on running away, because once again a heavy feeling overcame him that told him to keep running. Part of him told him that he should have just taken his chocolates and ran. Gon can handle Hisoka, right?

"Go away!" Gon shouted over Hisoka's horrible singing voice. "Take that!"

Killua felt Gon swinging his arm and he glanced over his shoulder to see what Gon was doing. "Gon! What are you doing!?"

He didn't need words to confirm what his eyes were seeing. Not only was Gon just acting royally stupid, but he was acting extremely childish. And he was wasting perfectly good chocolate! Yes, chocolate. Gon was throwing fully wrapped chocolate bars at Hisoka.

"_Come come pretty Gon, come come come…!" _Hisoka continued to sing, ignoring the chocolate as it hit his face and other various parts of his body.

"GO AWAY!" Gon screamed at him as Killua ran as fast as his legs could carry the two.

Killua sighed angrily. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Gon stopped throwing the random stash of chocolates at the creepy singing clown behind them, who kept a steady pace only about five feet away. "Sorry, Killua."

Killua decided to ignore Gon's idiocy for the time being and focus on the task before him. Get Gon away from Hisoka. Seemed simple enough, but something was still bothering him. Though if he knew one thing for sure, was that Hisoka was not going to lay a finger on his dear friend Gon. In order to keep Hisoka away from his Gon, he had to risk either going on the elevator or taking the long way down the stairs. Either way, he knew he had to find a way to their teacher, Wing and fellow student, Zushi.

"_Come come pretty Gon, come come come, come come pretty Gone, I want some!" _Hisoka still sang on, despite Gon's protests.

_What did the man want!?_

"No, I'm not coming to you!" Gon demanded loudly. "It's not time to fight yet!"

Hisoka paused his singing to laugh tauntingly at Gon's words, sending another round of chills down the poor boy's spine. "I know…!" Then without a moment's warning, Hisoka was singing once more.

Killua, who was still ignoring the two, was only several feet away from the elevator and several more feet away from the stairs. At the last minute decision, for some ungodly reason, Killua chose the elevator. Which happened to prove as a fatal mistake. Not necessarily fatal, but something close to that.

Because in the end, He only ended up trapping the three of them in the elevator, much to Gon's dismay. The instant Killua put the boy down, Gon started chasing after the singing clown, who just ran away giggling madly in amusement at his unripe fruit's tantrum, while he still sang.

"GET BACK HERE!" Gon screeched, creeped out and annoyed to the last straw by that song.

Killua wondered what Gon was thinking attacking Hisoka in such a manner, all while being stuck in a tiny elevator. He also wondered why the two had to run circles around him! He wasn't going to be stuck in the middle of the two's bickering. Angrily, Killua stomped his foot and shoved an arm out in front of the angry Gon.

"ENOUGH!"

At that same moment, the elevator buzzed loudly in protest and came to a sudden stop. Killua groaned loudly. Not only had he had to deal with Gon on a daily basis, but now he was going to have to deal with a angry and slightly terrified Gon along with a deranged, creepy, happy Hisoka. Who, by the way, seemed way too happy to be stuck with two little kids on a broken down elevator.

That's when the song resumed. And once again, Gon was throwing chocolates. Killua could only sigh in annoyance. After a while, Killua doesn't know when exactly it started, but apparently Gon got tired of throwing chocolates, that Killua deduced came from his own freshly bought pile of chocolates that he was yet to eat yet, and decided it was a grand idea to throw his shoes.

Somehow, Killua managed to keep his cool through all of this. That is until moments later when Gon's shoe struck him in the dead-center of his face. Almost as if it was in slow motion, the shoe peeled off of his pale face, leaving a small, shoe shaped mark across his face.

Even Hisoka's singing paused. Gon could only cower in fear in the corner of the elevator as a mysterious purple aura seeped from Killua's form.

Suddenly, it was a game of cat and mouse. Killua angrily chased Gon who fearfully ran for his life all while angrily chasing Hisoka who had resumed his dreadful singing.

"I'm sorry, Killua!" Gon cried out when Killua swiped to catch Gon. "It was an accident!"

"Baka!" Killua scolded. "you aren't supposed to be throwing shoes in an elevator!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Ahem!" Sang out Hisoka. Both young boys looked over at the calm Hisoka, who was pointing at the elevator doors.

Both Killua and Gon shared a look before sprinting for dear life out of the elevator, ignoring the many strange looks they received from the people in the hallways. Little did they know that Hisoka was no longer following them. Apparently, Hisoka had his fun for the evening and returned back to his room. Leaving the two running from absolutely nothing.

**If you liked it and want to see more, review! It would mean a lot! :) I love seeing those responses! And if you have any random/funny one-shot idea's, I'd love to hear them!**

**Have a good day! **


End file.
